J'Adore Kurisumasu
by Camy-Tay
Summary: It was originially J'Adore Meri Kurisumasu. Not sure how the new title goes in translation. Another one I wrote for Christmas. InuKag oneshot. AU
1. Chapter 1

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. After fighting with InuYasha for three days straight about going home for the holidays, she found her brother here with their friend Yuki...and already drunk.

Hiro Higurashi was Kagome's elder brother, a singer in the band called _Dead Promises_. They were famous, and always on world-tours Yuki Itou tried to get her on.

"Ah, Kagome! You're finally back!" Yuki greeted getting up from the couch and hugging her. "How was Sengoku Jidai?" he asked.

"Yuki!" she squealed, jumping up and down in his arms.

There was never another man, woman or creature as close to Kagome as Yuki. And there never would be. Yuki and she shared a soul. When Kikyou split it five hundred years ago, it never went back together. The two pieces would be near each other, but they would never go back together.

Now, the two halves resided in two neighbors. Kagome, though four years younger than Yuki, were best friends with him because of this. And found out it made her friend a miko...the first and only male shrine maiden ever.

And maybe they hadn't been together a lot, but they were always there for each other when they were needed. They were never selfish when it came to the other and their needs. If anything, they put each other before themselves.

Yuki would fly out to see her all the time and Kagome told him about the well and everything on the other side. He was happy she was happy, but he could tell under it all she was sad about something. And it wouldn't take a genius to realize she was in love with InuYasha.

Even Hiro figured it out, threatening to pummel "the little prick" that was breaking his sister's heart. If only he knew the boy lived five hundred years in the past and was he strongest half-demon to ever exist. It might stop him from threatening InuYasha so much, when InuYasha never even heard the threats.

"Just so you know, I'm only here a week. InuYasha said up until Christmas passed. It's been fine over there. You have to come through the well someday," she replied.

"I will if you need me," he promised, sticking out his pinky for Kagome to hook her own around. "No matter how impossible an act it is, if you need me I'll find a way there. I'll always find a way to you."

She smiled, hugging him again. "So, do you guys have anything coming up?" she asked.

"Televised interview. Live," Hiro answered, laying down. "Everything was easy when you were the spotlight," he complained.

It was true.

When Kagome was a child, she had been accepted to an American school called Julliard and was trained how to sing and dance. By the age of ten, she was a famous American singer with TV offers, record-labels, news reporters, major choreographers, movie-producers, all chasing after her.

But when she was fifteen, she decided the life wasn't so amazing to her. She had become an international name, but was blindsided by losing everything she once believed in. And worse...she felt like she had become like Hiro.

When she had turned twelve he had also become a hit with his band and they toured those two years together. Yuki and he shared lead-vocals, while they both also played guitar. Hiro started to drink, and soon Kagome started to follow his lead.

But the results were drastic. If BoA was her idol, Hiro was her anti-idol. Kagome wanted nothing to do with him, or be like him.

"So, Kagome, when do I get to meet InuYasha?" Yuki asked, avoiding Hiro.

They had been best friends ever since they were born into the same delivery room, but Yuki didn't like this Hiro either. He was just...not Hiro.

"The end of this week hopefully," she replied, smiling. "How long are you staying here this time?"

"A month," Yuki said, smiling. "And is InuYasha treating you right?"

It was all he had to say to get Kagome talking hours about her time in the past. It always sent a smile to Yuki's face. The seventeen year old was never so happy as when she was talking about InuYasha.

**-InuYasha-**

"I wish Kagome was back here already," Shippo grumbled, coloring an angel. Kagome had given him a "Christmas Coloring Book" just for the season. "A week seems so long. Why does she have to leave?"

"Something about a holiday," InuYasha replied, breathing deeply as he closed his eyes and laid in the grass next to Shippo. "Keh. Not like there's any reason for her to be here right now. There aren't any jewel shards."

"InuYasha is right," Miroku said, sitting up next to InuYasha and the sleeping demon slayer. "When Kagome is not needed it is good for her to stay in her time and spend moments with her family and friends. She will not see them for long periods while she is with us."

InuYasha said "Keh" again and rolled over, thinking.

If the holidays were so big to Kagome, who went blabbing on about spending them with family and friends, why didn't she ask him to join her? The others couldn't, but he could get through the well.

Suddenly he got up. "I think I left something near the well. I'll be back," he excused himself, walking calmly over when all he really wanted to do was run and dive through the well.

Kagome would spend the holidays with him as well, whether she wanted to or not. If she asked any questions he had run away from Kikyou trying to send him to hell, and was staying for Souta.

Never would he admit it was because he loved her.

**-Kagome-**

"Man, I wish they'd tell me when they pulled stunts like this," Kagome whined, looking a her mother's note to her.

She had been in the shower as Yuki and Hiro went and got some old videos from Yuki's house. Apparently it was enough time for her mother to decide to go out with Souta and Jii-chan for the day at some obscure relative's that Kagome was sure she never knew she had.

As Kagome got changed, there was a knock on her bedroom door and Yuki walked in as she finished putting on her bra. "Kago-chan, Hiro passed out on the couch. Looks like it's just you and me again."

She smiled, going over to her closet and looking at her shirts.

It never phased her Yuki was a boy. In all honesty, the soul was to be blamed. They only saw each other at a platonic level. Even when Kagome and he dirty danced in music videos, neither was aroused.

No matter what, they would always be the best of friends, and nothing more. It had turned into a joke over the years, leaving the two to argue in the most ridiculous way.

"So, how's this tee?" she asked, holding one up she got from touring in France when she was fourteen. All it said was "J'adore" and had Kagome and the band on it. It was what they were calling the French tour that year. No one else understood it at her school, but Kagome loved it nonetheless.

"Screams 'I'm a Kid' when you're obviously not," Yuki replied, getting up and looking in her closet as well. He pulled out a sparkly black strapless shirt, with a sewed on mesh half-hoodie. "How about this one?"

"I wore that for my last concert! No way!" she complained, taking it from his hands. She pulled out another shirt and laughed. "I think this is yours," she told him, holding out a muscle-shirt that went down to her knees. "Why is it so long?" she asked as Yuki took off his shirt

"I don't know. Hand it over so I can...holy shit, it's cold!" he cried, rubbing his arms as he jumped up and down, trying to warm up. "Kago-han, how are you warm in just a bra?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm just used to ridiculous weather from being in Sengoku Jidai all the time. That weather is so volatile," she replied, going back in her closet and coming out with a black short-sleeve shirt with white accents and a tie. "How about this one?" she asked. "I like it. Don't know where I got it."

"I gave it to you last year for your birthday. From America, I think. It needs a schoolgirl skirt, but good. Can I have my shirt now?" he asked.

"Are you that cold?" she asked, hugging him. "Here. We can share my warmth. And you call yourself a miko."

"No. I call myself a dude that happens to have miko powers because the dude in charge of reincarnating people didn't get I had a dick instead of a vagina when they were deciding where to reincarnate a miko. Now hurry up and get changed so we can go over the music videos."

Kagome laughed, turning and changed as Yuki still hugged her before she got his muscle-shirt from the ground and a dress-shirt of his she also found in her closet. It never surprised her to find his clothes in her closet.

She knew half her clothes were in his closet. She left them there after sleepovers and sleepovers and randomly crashing at his house. Eventually he had even put in a cabinet for her shoes, and she left all her performing shoes there. Her tap shoes, ballet flats, heels for special events.

It was a good thing his parent's understood. His house was like Kagome's second home, even when they were away on tours. And her house was like Yuki's.

When she turned back around, she was shocked to see InuYasha there, glaring at her and Yuki. "InuYasha, I have another week here," she pointed out to him, releasing herself from the now changing Yuki. He wouldn't be cold anymore. He had clothes on. "Why are you here already?"

The second the boy's hands dropped from around her, InuYasha stopped growling.

"So this is the guy, huh?" Yuki asked, turning around and greeting InuYasha. "Nice to meet you. I'm Yuki Itou. Kagome's told me great things about you. I expected you to look hot, but Kagome never mentioned that you were sexy," he replied, studying the guy. "Next time you get a sexy guy stuck touring around the Sengoku Jidai with you, let me know so I can come too. You need a chaperone."

Kagome laughed. "Ha! I Knew it! You are the gay one in this relationship!"

InuYasha stood frozen. Kagome and this man were in a relationship? He should have known. Even this amazing miko would never accept him.

"Na-ah. You're the lesbian in our friendship. We both like girls," Yuki replied, poking her forehead. "Are we going to watch your music videos or not?"

"Not until you admit you're like my gay best friend and our relationship can be defined as a gay and straight friend hanging out. Oh, I forgot. InuYasha, this is my best friend on all of earth and all through time, Yuki Itou. Yuki, this is InuYasha. Is everything okay back in Sengoku Jidai?" she asked, concerned.

"Keh. Kikyou showed up wanting to bring me back to hell. I came here to get away from her," he said, glaring at Yuki. "What's a music video?" he asked.

Yuki smiled, grabbing InuYasha's arm and yanking him down the stairs. "Hurry up, Kagome. InuYasha and I are going to watch some of your music videos with the band while we wait."

Kagome shrieked, fixing her hair and smiling at the thought of InuYasha being here to escape Kikyou.

If she thought he wanted to come, she would've invited him. There was nothing more special than spending Christmas Eve with the one you loved. It meant you were destined to be together, forever. And InuYasha was here spending it with _her_, albeit just because it was the _only_ place where he could avoid Kikyou.

Still, it was nice to know he preferred her over the dead priestess.

**-InuYasha and Yuki-**

"Okay, so a music video is something a band makes for a song. It goes on the television and the internet, and people watch them. The more people watch them, the more popular the song is," Yuki explained, putting in a DVD. "Last year for Christmas her brother got her a DVD version of all her old music videos. Except then Hiro had me hold onto them."

"But Kagome's brother is Souta. Who's that dude?" InuYasha asked, noticing the boy on the couch, snoring. The other boy passed out on the couch, like Yuki, was slight and had muscles. Not amazing or built, but they looked strong.

"That's Hiro. He's Kagome's older brother. Best advice is to ignore him. He's hung-over right now. It'll be nasty later--he's not someone you want to be around until after he gets over a hang-over," Yuki advised.

Before they even pressed play, Kagome walked downstairs and slapped Hiro's head as she walked to the seat next to InuYasha.

Hiro jumped up, pissed and glaring at Kagome. "Bitch!"

"Hello again, asswipe. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked loudly, making Hiro groan as he covered his ears.

"Damn it, bitch! You know my hearing's sensitive right now!" he complained. "Why the fuck did you wake me up?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to see you sober. I guess I have to wait for your hang-over to be over," she replied.

"Believe me, there's an easier way to get rid of a hang-over," he snarled, walking into the kitchen.

"Just don't drink too much! You don't want Kaasan finding out, do you?" she yelled, smirking as she caught the sound of a cry in the kitchen. Then she turned to Yuki. "Is drinking really the best cure for a hang-over? I've had to suffer through them for no real reason?"

"No." He snorted and looked at her derisively. "Kagome, why do you start fights with Hiro?" Yuki asked, pressing play finally.

"Because it's the only thing I'm good at doing with him. It's not like he and I can be sensible around each other," she said, watching the video for "Animals" and laughing. "Remember when they actually wanted us to kiss on camera and you punched the director?" she asked.

"How could I forget? Ranmaru Shikoi hasn't directed a music video for us since. And then the new guy just kept posing us like it was dirty...Oh my god that was a riot!" Yuki laughed.

InuYasha, in the course of an hour, bonded with Kagome and found out about the past she kept hidden.

A singer.

Go figure. She retired from her own career when she started to time-travel, but apparently she still did music videos and some local concerts with her brother and his band. And she was still pretty talented from what he heard of her, singing in the hot springs, and rivers, and even the shower those few times he came early.

Even Yuki seemed cool. When he first saw the two from Kagome's window, he thought the worst. But now he found out they couldn't bring feelings to each other, even if they wanted.

Who would've thought bringing Kikyou back would have repercussions in five hundred years? Or that they would be resulting actions _in his favor?_ Maybe something went right five hundred years ago.

He didn't have any competition for Kagome's heart. Not any real competition at least. He already talked to Kouga now that he was with Ayame, and Hojo never stood any chance in hell against him.

"So, why can't we have a reunion tour?" Yuki asked, handing InuYasha popcorn that Kagome had popped before sitting herself back down in between the two.

"I'm only here a week. Then I'm going back to the past for awhile. Maybe when we finish the Shikon no Tama we can have a reunion tour. I've been thinking about coming back. I won't be here when you leave, so when are you guys going to be coming back home again and staying?"

"Not until summer. We're touring China and then coming back for a few days. After that we're hitting England, France and Spain. _J'adore_, _My Love_, and _Mi Vida de Amor_. Why else would I want a reunion? We can't have a _J'adore_ tour without you!"

"You're going to have to learn. How are Eiji and Keiji?" she asked.

"We still don't know which was the second son. Mom and dad just have to name them something else. How long have the twins harassed us about the names?" he replied, laughing.

"The way your brothers act? They should be younger than me, not older by two years. They should _be_ two!" she laughed.

"Kagome, what's _j'adore_ mean?" InuYasha asked, handing the bowl of popcorn back to Yuki.

"I love in French. I had a tour with these guys called _J'adore_ before. It was fun, but not something I want again. Something happened, and France and I are a bad combination. I killed someone when I was there."

InuYasha gasped. Kagome? Capable of killing? Yeah right! But something had to have happened to her.

"Kago-chan, you weren't arrested. It was a total accident," Yuki said, hugging her and letting go quickly. He picked up some popcorn and handed the bowl to a concerned InuYasha.

Even he knew InuYasha was in love with Kagome, but Kagome didn't seem to get it.

"You were in the car too, Yuki. You didn't kill the dude, though," she pointed out.

"Only because I didn't try to save the drunk bastard's life. He gets drunk, he gets what he's dealt. I wasn't about to use perfectly untrained miko-powers on a dude that would never appreciate the effort."

InuYasha looked to Yuki as the boy passed him the popcorn again. "How are you a miko? Shrine maidens have to be _maidens_," he said, stuffing a fistful in a hand before passing it back to Yuki.

"Can I have any of the popcorn I popped?" Kagome asked, snatching the bowl from InuYasha's hand and grabbing some. "It's the whole soul-thing. He's a miko because the soul is that of a miko."

InuYasha nodded. "That sucks. Girly man."

"Shut up, Pussy," Yuki replied.

InuYasha didn't understand the insult.

As they went on to watch more music videos, Kagome fell asleep on InuYasha and he purred unconsciously. Yuki smiled at the action.

"I never see her this happy anymore," he said.

"Why? What happened with the guy that she killed?" InuYasha asked as Hiro came out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Finally! Do you know how hard it is to drink straight honey and hot water? First you burn your throat, and then you can't breathe because the honey clogs everything up," he complained, sitting down on the couch where he had passed out earlier.

He sat there, just looking at Kagome and InuYasha. It was like he was deciding whether or not to say anything to them, and eventually he did. "So, you're this InuYasha guy, huh? Better not hurt my sister," he warned.

"I wouldn't dare," he replied.

The brother glared at InuYasha. "I think you would. Always running off with Yuki's dead priestess carnate. That's what Kagome says he does, right?" Yuki looked at Hiro and he shrugged. "I listen to your conversations. I'm not so piss drunk no to hear that. Or the shit about the Sengoku Jidai." He turned back to InuYasha. "You do that a lot. I always hear my baby sister crying about it. Running off with the other…_thing_."

InuYasha was shocked. He knew it upset Kagome, but she always told him it was fine and shrugged it off later.

And then something clicked.

"You do know you're supposed to drink the honey first and then drink the hot water so it doesn't burn your throat and the honey gets washed away...right, Hiro?" Yuki asked.

"Dude, does not compute when hung-over," Hiro replied.

The hanyou looked a Hiro oddly. "You love your sister," InuYasha whispered, afraid to wake Kagome up. "But she said something about you always being drunk...No, that was the guy she killed..."

Hiro let out a heavy sigh and looked at InuYasha. "The Higurashi versus Pierre case again? Look, I know I get drunk around my sister a lot, but that doesn't mean I don't love her. Kago-chan is still my sister and an amazing person I can't be around. She always makes me feel like fuck, and then I become fuck."

Even though InuYasha understood how Hiro felt, he couldn't see why he'd drink to get around it. Personally, he just fought with Kagome and beat up demons when she got him like that. He had never really liked sake for some strange reason.

"Who's Pierre?" InuYasha asked.

"Jean Pierre was a drunk driver," Yuki started. "He crashed into Kagome and me when I was driving us to the hotel after a concert in Paris on the _J'adore_ tour. Kagome got out of the car when we saw him land face first into the highway. She tried to save him with her miko powers, and when he still died his family sued for killing him."

InuYasha looked dumbstruck. Kagome had used that term--it was something to do with laws that people did to other people when they went against a law or angered someone else.

"But he killed himself! Even I get what happens when you fall face-first on concrete," InuYasha protested, jumping up and knocking Kagome away. "Kagome shoves me face-first into the dirt all the time. I should know."

Instantly she woke up and looked at InuYasha, fuming away and glaring at someone. "Osuwari," Kagome growled, watching as InuYasha plummeted to the ground. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight. I love you all."

"I love you too, Kagome," InuYasha whispered when she went upstairs. Finally the spell wore off and InuYasha sighed. "See what I mean?" then he shrugged and sat up, looking at the two men. "Yuki-dono, how do I tell Kagome that I really do love her?" InuYasha asked.

"Straightforward," Yuki replied.

"Make it romantic," Hiro replied, looking at his friend like he had three heads. "If all you do is kiss her before you tell her, make it romantic. She's always fanaticizing how someone will romantically confess to her."

InuYasha nodded and ran upstairs. Yuki turned to Hiro. "She fanaticizes about some romantic proposal, you twit. Not a romantic confession."

Hiro shrugged. "So I gave the guy a push. So kill me. Are we going to go eavesdrop or what?"

Yuki smiled. "What else would we do? Work on _our_ love-lives? Come on! Let's go!"

**-Kagome-**

As the girl started to change, she felt the door open. She was only it pajama bottoms, but it couldn't be anyone to worry about. InuYasha would protect her. And no one could get past him.

"Yo, Yuki! Can you unclasp my necklace for me? It's got such a weird clasp, and I always forget to ask Kaasan if I can get a new clasp for it."

As a hand went to her bare neck to unhook it, Kagome gasped at the feel of a claw on her back and gasped as she realized who it was.

Definitely not Yuki.

"InuYasha, I'm naked!" she squeaked, embarrassed.

"That's fine. You look sexy," he whispered. He took the necklace off of her and ran one finger down her tan and curvy side. He smirked at her shiver. "Extremely sexy. Can you look this way back in the Feudal Era for me?"

She couldn't believe her ears. "Why? That's what Kikyou's for."

"Nah. She's nothing to you. I like Kikyou, I love you. She's pretty, you're gorgeous. It isn't a fair competition for her--I already chose the winner," he whispered in her ear. "And you won my heart."

Kagome gasped and slid a tiny tee on before turning around and seeing InuYasha glare at the obstructing object. "Do you mean that?" she asked.

"With every breath," he whispered, pulling her close and kissing her.

Suddenly the door swung open and Souta stood staring at the two in the room as Yuki and Hiro lay under Souta's feet at the door. "InuYasha! I thought these two were yanking my chain when they said you were here. Kagome, we're home."

"I noticed that," Kagome replied, glaring at the two on the floor. "Among other things. What are you two doing?" she asked, looking at them and trying to hide the mirth in her eyes. "On my floor?"

"Wondering how the dude got away with a bunch of corny lines," Yuki retorted.

Kagome smiled. "Because I love InuYasha. And nothing he says can be corny to me."

Yuki rolled his eyes and nodded as InuYasha kissed her again. "So, are you going to stay for the holidays, InuYasha? Kago-chan, I have to go. Eiji started dating this girl, and he wants me to meet her."

"He wants everyone to meet her, but you and InuYasha are going to be too busy playing Tonsil Hockey," Hiro replied, looking at the text-message. "So...in case I don't see you again in time...Meri kurisumasu."

"Meri kurisumasu," Kagome said, smiling and kissing InuYasha again as they left.


	2. Attention Fans

Hello,

This is not the writer you know as Camy-Tay. This is her brother, Jae, and I regret to inform you that she will no longer be able to write stories for you. November 18 of 2009, we received word that Cam had cancer. We caught it during her check-up after having the tapeworm removed, but we had not caught it in time.

April 17, 2010, Cam passed away from leukemia.

It has taken me almost a year to figure out her password to tell everyone what has happened. I am sorry for all of you that expected updates. I don't know why she ever made her password the mascot of the first boarding school she attended, but whatever. I loved her, but she was weird.

That being said, I know nothing about , except that Cam wrote on this website and she would want her followers to know she passed. I think they receive updates on her every entry, but I will try to post this letter at the end of every story she's written.

I will keep her page up and try to have her friends write stories in her memory so that she may live on, but I haven't talked to many of them since her funeral.

I'm sorry and God bless Cam. May she be in good hands.


End file.
